The present invention concerns a toy comprising a shoe having at least one heel with a tread and a foresole with a substantially plane tread, said treads of the heel and the foresole being separated from each other, said toy additionally comprising a platform on which the shoe may be placed, said platform being provided with coupling means, wherein just the heel of the shoe forms a complementary coupling means to allow the shoe to be detachably coupled to the platform.
Such a toy is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3 234 689, which discloses a doll with associated shoes. The doll is shaped as a a human being, and the legs are formed with substantially rigid ankle joints. For the doll to stand independently, the toy comprises a platform provided with holes in which the shoes of the doll may be mounted in that these shoes are provided with an extended heel which can be inserted into the holes in the platform.